Things I Need To Do More Often
by Skywise
Summary: Slight SLASH. Sulu is bored and Chekov is busy.


AN: Another bad little one shot. I swear I'm really working on a story with chapters, really. Also, this is slight slash. Yes, you heard me SLASH. If you have a problem with that, I don't care, just don't read this. I suppose there should be a stupidity warning as well. I wrote this before I went out of town and was convinced I find it when I got back and realize what a bad idea this fic was. While it's not my favorite by any stretch of the imagination, it's not TOO bad...  
  
Disclaimer: I own the not.  
  
Things I Need to Do More Often  
  
----------------  
  
"Chekov," Sulu said again, he apparently hadn't heard the first six times.  
  
"Chekov." He still showed no signs of hearing his name, so Sulu figured it was time to shout.  
  
"CHEKOV!" Chekov's head jerked up and he glared at Sulu. It was now obvious that he had heard all those other times, but had been trying his best to ignore the man flopped on his bed.  
  
"What?!" Chekov demanded, sounding quite exasperated.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sulu asked, sounding to Chekov very muchy like a five year old boy demanding to be the center of attention.  
  
"I'm going over my supply list for the landing party tomorrow," Chekov said and then resumed looking at the screen in from of him.  
  
"Sounds boring," Sulu said, laying on his stomach on Chekov's bed. He propped his head up with his hands.  
  
"Sounds necessary," Chekov replied sternly  
  
"You should finish and talk to me," was Sulu's next suggestion. Chekov rolled his eyes and sighed again. He was obviously not in the mood for conversation with anyone.  
  
"I would finish much faster if you didn't keep bothering me," He pointed out plainly.  
  
------  
  
"Chekov," Sulu said again about fifteen minutes later.  
  
"What?" The Russian asked, not even taking his eyes off the screen to look at the man addressing him.  
  
"This is boring."  
  
"What's boring?" Chekov was quite clearly only half following the conversation.  
  
"Sitting here while you do work." Chekov glanced up to see Sulu was now sitting cross-legged on his bed apparently pouting. The sight caused him great amusement, but he fought hard not to let it show. This was too fun.  
  
"No one is making you sit here, you can do anything you want," Chekov replied, trying to sound annoyed.  
  
"But I want to talk to you."  
  
"You are talking to me," Chekov responded plainly.  
  
"No I mean I want to sit and have a casual conversation with you."  
  
"We are having a casual conversation."  
  
"No we are not." Sulu was starting to get flustered.  
  
"Why is this not a casual conversation?" He replied, struggling to look clueless and innocent.  
  
"Because you're annoyed!"  
  
"Really? I'm annoyed? And why would I be annoyed?"  
  
"I get it. I'm shutting up now." Sulu had seen the trap too late. He stretched back out on the bed and continued to watch Chekov work. Chekov smiled inwardly. He was enjoying himself, even if Sulu wasn't.  
  
------------  
  
"Why are you looking at me?" Sulu asked. He had been laying face down on Chekov's bed, only to raise his head and find his friend staring at him intently.  
  
"What? Is there a law that says I am not allowed to look at you?" Chekov asked.  
  
"No, I just figured you should be doing your work." Sulu was mildly confused. How long had Chekov been staring at him? And why wasn't he getting his work done? Sulu was getting quite bored laying on his lover's bed. He understood Chekov's need to do work, but did it really need to take this long?  
  
"Oh, you want me to do my work? I thought you wanted me to stop working. My mistake, I will go back to work now." Chekov decided he was damn good at faking innocence.  
  
"Wait-I didn't mean..." Now Sulu was really flustered and Chekov was loving every minute of it.  
  
"Please Hikaru, can you just be quite for a while? I am trying to work." Sulu growled and flopped over to lay on his back and stare at the ceiling. At this point it was more interesting to watch the ceiling that to watch Chekov. Even if Chekov was much better looking. Sulu smiled to himself, Chekov really needed to get done with his work.  
  
-------  
  
"Paaaaaaaaavel," Sulu whined.  
  
"Whaaaaaaaat?" Chekov mocked.  
  
"Are you almost done?" Sulu asked, the whine still evident through in his tone.  
  
"Done? I've been done for the last hour," Chekov replied off handedly.  
  
"Well it's about-wait-what?" Sulu was quite clearly puzzled.  
  
"I've been done for the past hour. Honestly Hikaru, how long do you think it takes me to get together my supply list?"  
  
"Well, I just figured....but....You've been working! I've been watching you." Sulu was confused. He'd seen Chekov working steadily for the past hour. There was no way he could have been done.  
  
"I have alphabetized this list, and then I did it in reverse order, then I alphabetized it again." Chekov replied matter-of-factly, as if it was not out of the ordinary at all.  
  
"Wait...so none of this has been necessary?" Sulu asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, some of it has, obviously. But only about the first fifteen minutes. It's a routine landing tomorrow, nothing big." The look on Sulu's face right then made the whole thing worthwhile. It wasn't often that Chekov got to pull one over on his friend, but when he did it was worth it.  
  
"Then why have you been sitting there?" Sulu demanded.  
  
"To piss you off," Chekov replied like the answer was blatantly obvious.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause you look really cute when you're mad." Chekov smiled, got up and started walking toward where Sulu was now sitting at the end of the bed.  
  
"You did not just go through all of that just to make me mad," Sulu unable to believe it.  
  
"Oh yes, I believe I did." Chekov's smile was now positively wicked.  
  
"That's it," Sulu threatened. Chekov had a split second to look confused before Sulu launched himself off the bed and tackled him. As he fell to the floor wrestling with Sulu, Chekov made a decision to file this plan under "Things I need to do more often". 


End file.
